


To Guide Me Back Home

by clffrd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clffrd/pseuds/clffrd
Summary: Luke and Eden had been brought together and pulled apart by fate, but they found each other again.Took ‘em a while.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥

Sydney was almost infamous for it’s hot summers, and this July afternoon was no different. Eden had been warned, twice, not to dirty her brand new dress; a birthday present from Grandma, and yet Eden couldn’t resist the grass. Besides, the swings were taken by older kids and mom was sitting on the bench, and for despite having such a big heart for a small five year old, Eden couldn’t find the courage to use her big girl words. The ones mom always encourages her to use.

With black hair tied into a pretty ponytail, Eden found a quiet spot among the daisies and sat cross legged, her dress already beginning to stain a neon green, but the afternoon was still young, mom wouldn’t notice until later. Adjusting herself for better balance, the small girl allowed her fingers to curl into the blades of grass, the little voice of rebellion in the back of her mind telling her to seize the moment - mom said that they might not be able to go to the park much anymore, because of Elliot’s allergies.

But that’s okay, because Eden loved her big brother. And he always cried when his allergies got bad, and Eden didn’t like to see him crying. It always made her cry. And then mom’s hands were always full. And mom sometimes cried too. But mom said it was okay to cry. Mom doesn’t lie.

Shifting, Eden reached for a daisy, and then once that was plucked, she reached for another one. Maybe she could ask Elliot to make her a daisy chain, he was good with those. Eden liked to wear them in her hair. Mom always said it made her look like an important Princess. Eden had decided, the first time she wore her crown proudly upon her head, that she wanted to be a Princess when she grew up.

Sitting alone with her thoughts, Princess Eden Aoyama figured that a few more daisies would do the trick, and then she could ask Elliot to make her crown. Looking over her shoulder with the thought, Eden saw Elliot was kicking around a football, and her lower lip fell easily into a pout. Princesses didn’t play football, and besides, the last time she tried to kick one, she fell on her butt and Elliot and his best friend, Jack, had laughed at her.

Scowling with the thought, Eden turned to admire the little pile of daisies she had collected, blinking in surprise when she saw a boy, with yellow hair - like the sun! - picking his own daisies. But unlike Eden, he only picked one. Deciding that this boy looked weird, Eden simply ignored he was there and began to count her daisies. There was one, two, three, four…

“Hi!” Eden paused when the boy talked, and looking to him, Eden squinted a little bit because the sun hurt her eyes, but she could see, through the wide smile he had on his face, that he was missing a tooth.

Eden wanted to say hi, she really did, but she couldn’t. Mom always said not to talk to strangers, and what if he was weird? What if he had cooties? Olivia from school said cooties were real, and that boys were born with cooties, and girls always caught cooties from boys. Eden, a future Princess, didn’t want cooties.

Gathering her daisies into her tiny fist and standing to her feet, Eden offered the boy a small smile, and looking around the park for a quick escape, Eden quickly found one, underneath the slide. Toddling over as fast as she could; Eden sat, cross legged once more. Dropping her fistful of daisies beside her, Eden patiently began to count again. One, two, three, four…

Before long, Eden’s little hiding spot had been found out, by the boy with the yellow hair. But this time, he stood beside the slide, and with his head tilted a little bit, he blinked. “Hi?” He sounded a little scared - was he worried about his cooties? - but Eden tried to ignore him. Watching from the corner of her eye, Eden watched as the boy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands tucked behind his back.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad.

“Hi,” Eden greeted finally, and although she was as quiet as a mouse, Eden smiled because she used her big girl words. Like mom told her to. “What’re you doing?” Eden asked, turning her head to look at the yellow haired boy. He kinda looked like a sunflower, except he had pretty blue eyes. Like the sky. Or the sea!

“Uh,” the boy giggled with Eden’s words, looking over his shoulder. “I picked you a daisy.” He blinked then, shifting to outstretch his arm, coming to a stop with his nervous fidget. But when he looked at Eden, he smiled again, a big smile, a happy smile. “I’m Luke!” He introduced, not at all bothered by his missing tooth.

Eden smiled too, when Luke offered her the daisy he had picked for her. She could put it into her crown, and it would be the best part about it. “Thanks,” Eden smiled, holding out her hand for Luke to drop the delicate little flower into her palm. “I’m Eden!” Putting the flower with the others she’d collected, Eden looked back to Luke. “Where’s your mommy?”

Luke blinked with Eden’s question, turning to look over his shoulder, nervously playing with the hem of his Transformers t-shirt. “Um,” he blinked again, but smiled when he caught sight of his mom, sitting and talking with another lady. “Over there!” Luke pointed, turning to look at Eden. “Do you wanna play?”

Eden leaned forward so she could see where Luke was pointing to, and her own smile grew when she saw her mom sat talking to Luke’s. When Luke invited Eden to play, the girl’s smile dropped. Was she allowed to play? What if Elliot got sick and they had to go home? Playing nervously with her fingers, Eden looked to Luke. “Uh…”

“Are you okay?” Luke asked with a frown. Holding out his hand for Eden to take, Luke giggled, his smile growing again. “C’mon! I got a dog. He’s over there, with my mom. He’s called Dumbo.” Luke rocked on the balls of his feet once more. “Pretty please?”

Eden looked down at her daisies, and then back at Luke. She could be a Princess some other time. Giggling, Eden held Luke’s hand, and when she didn’t feel the cooties, her smile became a lot bigger, it almost hurt her cheeks. “Okay.” And following Luke, almost stumbling over her feet, Eden grinned. “Why did you call your doggy Dumbo?”

Luke looked over his shoulder to his new friend, being careful not to trip over his undone laces. “He’s got silly ears!”

And the two burst forth with giggles, breaking into a run to greet the cocker spaniel.

Mom said that Grandma wouldn’t mind that Eden had stained her dress, because she had fun playing with Luke. The two had started by chasing Dumbo, and Eden wondered if he could fly like the elephant could. But he didn’t. Then, when Dumbo was tired, the two resorted to throwing grass at each other, and Luke got grass in his hair and Eden got grass in her shoes and it was fun.

Really fun.

When mom, and Luke’s mom, came over, Elliot and Jack in tow, Eden didn’t want to go home or have bedtime, because she wanted to carry on having fun with her new best friend, Luke.

Luke didn’t want to go home either, because he wanted to have more fun with his new best friend, Eden. He’d had the best afternoon, better than playing with Jack and Ben at home on the Nintendo, better than playing fetch with Dumbo. It was the best afternoon ever.

With teary eyes, Eden only agreed to go home when mom told her that she could see Luke again soon, and hugging her new friend goodbye with the promise of the separation being a short one, Eden decided that sleep was okay now, because then, she could see her new friend sooner.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one!

With footsteps left indented into golden sand, leaving a long, wavering trail from the gathering of family and friends surrounding a barbecue that was only good for one use; Eden and Luke tried to remain as subtle as two mischievous ten year olds could be. Luke’s older brothers had told him countless stories about the cave that sat between the two farthest corners of the beach, and Luke had repeated them to Eden, and he was delighted to see that his best friend shared his curiosity.

So, of course, exploring the cave wasn’t optional, it was a must. Long gone were the days of hiding behind mom’s legs, Luke was convinced, a little bit more than Eden was, that the world was theirs, and only theirs. The only thing left to do was reach forward and take it for the keeping.

Looking over her shoulder to the family gathering; now disappearing from view, Eden looked back to Luke, in bright yellow swim trunks that complimented his tan. Blond curls now cut short, Luke wore a baseball cap to protect his eyes from the sunshine. “How much longer, Luke?” Eden asked, raven hair loose past her shoulders, slightly damp from the moments Ben, Jack, and Elliot had chased the younger pair into the ocean.

Turning to look at the tide, gently ebbing and flowing against the shoreline, Eden was sure that the water was drawing closer, and the further they ventured away from their families, the greater anxiety grew within the deepest pit of her stomach. Eden wasn’t a fantastic swimmer, in fact, she hadn’t gotten past her basic lessons, failing where Luke had excelled; taking to the water like a natural. It lead Luke to great opportunities, like surfing.

It was that skill that helped Eden put her trust into Luke when he reassured her he’d look after her if the tide did begin to rise. Eden trusted him anyway; she always had, but she had always been the more logical of the two, and sometimes, it drove Luke crazy. But she was his steady sea, and he was her storm. Luke’s dad would often joke the pair were like yin and yang, helping to balance each other out.

“Isn’t far from here, Ben said you can’t miss it when you cross the stream.” Luke promised. They’d crossed the stream not long ago. Turning to walk backwards so he could study his best friend, Luke grinned at her with a cheeky glint in his eye, one that Eden recognised too well; it was one that indicated Luke had a plan.

Eden stopped, allowing her toes to sink into the soft sand, and she crossed her arms over her chest, studying Luke carefully. “What’s that look for?” The corners of Eden’s mouth threatened to tug upwards to a smile, one that she often gave Luke when she was ready to follow Luke blindly. Trying her hardest to keep her composure, Eden caught up to Luke.

“What look?” Luke retorted, his grin only growing, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited patiently for Eden to catch up. Turning his baseball hat backwards, Luke shrugged his shoulders lightly. “Just wanna explore a little.” Linking his arm through Eden’s as she reached him, Luke tugged her along, giggling as he did.

Luke could lie to mom and dad pretty good. Sometimes, Ben and Jack caught him out. Teachers in school seemed to catch on instantly. But he could never lie to Eden, it was something Luke wasn’t capable of. She knew everything about him, and he knew everything about her, and at seven years old, they made a pinky promise pact that it would always stay that way.

Although, with the thought, Luke toyed with his lip, looking back to Eden. “Eddie?”

Eden pulled a slight face with the nickname that Luke had given her since they were six years old. Luke had a slight speech impediment that he had since grown out of, but Eddie was a nickname that had stuck, even as they grew. Quickening her pace to match Luke’s as he pulled her along, Eden struggled to keep up with her taller counterpart. “What?” She asked with a huff, finally allowing her smile to grow.

“Will we always be best friends?” Luke asked, his voice a little meek. He definitely hoped they would be. Leaving his question to linger, Luke continued with his quick pace, and when he saw a large opening, surrounded by rock that had been eroded over time by the coming and the going of the tides, Luke gasped. “Eddie, look! We found it!”

And in no time, Luke had pulled away from his best friend, breaking into a run as his laughter and footprints trailed behind him. “Last one there’s a rotten egg!” He called over his shoulder.

Eden blinked, the moment being so quick that she was sure she’d missed it completely. When her brain had finally caught up with Luke’s mile a minute mouth, Eden’s gaze fell to the opening and she found herself following after Luke, her own laughter bursting forth as she tried to catch up. “Hey, wait for me!”

Once Eden had caught up to Luke at the entrance of the cave, silently accepting the fact she was a rotten egg, Eden looked to him, always looking to Luke when she needed guidance. “What’re we waiting for?” She asked, shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. Looking over her shoulder, Eden saw the tide had crept closer. “Maybe we should explore next time…”

Luke looked to Eden with those words, raising an eyebrow. “Are you a chicken?” He asked, that familiar, cocky grin sat across his face once more.

“No!” Eden shot back with a scowl.

“Then c’mon!” Luke offered Eden his hand, and noticing Eden’s hesitance, he paused, turning around as he dug a small, pocket flashlight from the pocket of his swimming trunks.

Eden looked over her shoulder once more, concerned about the tide, about any of their family noticing they were gone. What if they all went home without them, and they’d be trapped?

“Okay,” she exhaled, folding her arms as a defence mechanism. “Maybe I am a little scared…” Eden admitted quietly, although her words echoed as they bounced against the cave walls.

Luke tapped the back of the flashlight against his palm, smiling as light began to shine from the bulb. But when he heard Eden’s words, saw her tense up at the thought of stepping further into the unknown, Luke’s smile softened, trying not to be too sympathetic, knowing Eden hated it when he treated her like a girl. “Don’t be,” Luke spoke confidently, standing a little taller. “You’re with me.” Offering her his hand, Luke grinned. “We might find a mermaid!”

And knowing that Luke would be the one by her side was a big reassurance, although Eden knew that if she confirmed that to Luke out loud, he’d never let her forget it. Taking his hand, Eden offered Luke a small smile, knowing that as long as she was with him, she’d be okay. “Do you think it’s haunted?” Eden asked quietly.

Luke shined the flashlight into the cave, and although it didn’t illuminate much further than a foot into the darkness, he was still glad he’d thought ahead to bring it. Squeezing Eden’s hand, Luke took a short first step, wanting to test the waters with Eden’s reaction. When she seemed to relax, Luke took another step, leading his best friend into the cave. “I bet it is!” Luke looked to Eden. “Maybe they can help us find treasure.”

Eden laughed with Luke’s words, finding her confidence and moving to walk beside Luke, rather than lingering behind him. “Echo!” Eden called, looking to Luke with amusement as her voice echoed back within the depths.

Luke grinned when his eyes met Eden’s, and quickly deciding he wanted to try out just how far the darkness went, Luke took another few steps in, his grip on Eden’s hand not letting up, not at all. “You gotta get louder, Eddie, look,” Luke cleared his throat. “Echo!”

When Luke’s voice echoed back, the pair burst into a fit of giggles, and Eden could feel the silly fear she felt before dissolving in the back of her mind. After all, she was with Luke.


	3. 2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two

Pulling her hand from Luke’s, Eden stepped further into the confinements of stone, hearing Luke’s footsteps close behind her, egging her on. “Are we gonna climb down?”

Luke caught up to Eden, seeing the decline of the steady ground. Ben and Jack had always told Luke about this part, how dangerous and exciting it could be. The decline led to a whole tunnel system, just waiting for someone to explore. Who knows what the pair could find? “I dunno.” Luke shrugged lightly, looking to Eden as he shone the flashlight in the direction of the darkness once more, the daylight from the opening barely on their heels.

Although the possibilities were endless, Luke certainly didn’t want to be at the bottom when the water began to rise. He chased adventure, not a death wish. Looking to Eden, Luke remained within his confidence, offering his best friend a grin. “C’mon, it’s not that bad. We’ll only go down a little and then we can get back.”

Eden nodded, swallowing the lump of fear that sat in the back of her throat, remembering Luke’s promise of safety. “Kay.”

Luke grinned at Eden as he took the lead, beginning to step carefully down the decline of solid rock, being careful not to slip against moss that had collected over time. “What’re you waiting for?” Luke looked up, now two feet below ground level as he clung onto a rock; his free hand gripping to the flashlight, grinning. “It’s like walking down stairs.”

Eden nodded, taking a step forward as she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Deciding to take a safer, more careful approach to the decline, Eden sat down and slid carefully to the rocks that lingered beneath her feet, just above the one Luke had claimed for his own. “Luke, I don’t like this.”

Luke looked up to Eden, the darkness surrounding them more than any light; natural or forged by the little pocket size flashlight. “Wait there, I’ll come help you.” And as Luke shifted carefully to avoid losing his footing, he felt the little, blue flashlight fall from his grasp. “Oh, shoot.” Luke murmured, having borrowed the device from his Father’s toolbox.

However, when Luke heard a distant splash instead of the hard plastic shattering against rock, Luke felt his heart miss a step in it’s rhythm.

“Luke!” Eden called, tears threatening to fall as she felt water drip onto her head from above. “Lu, the tide!”

“Eddie, move, go!” Luke urged, scrambling to climb up, panic sprouting through his chest as he realised that the water would soon catch up. “Hurry!”

Eden climbed back up to solid, level ground as quickly as she could manage against the slippery decline of uneven rock, the water rising steadily. Kneeling down, Eden offered her hand to Luke, unable to push her tears back any longer. What if the water all rushed in? What if they couldn’t find a way out, what if they drowned, and their bodies were never recovered? “Luke,” Eden sobbed. “Quick!”

Hearing Eden’s panic, Luke pushed himself to move faster, accepting Eden’s offered hand as he used his remaining strength to pull himself onto even ground, taking a moment to catch his breath, the water already beginning to rise to their ankles. “Eddie, calm down,” Luke spoke fast, almost mixing up his words. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” Luke blinked past his own tears. “We’re gonna be okay.” Luke grabbed Eden’s wrist, yanking her to follow him quickly as they fought against the current.

Eden took a deep breath, like she’d practiced with her mom, trying to calm her heart to a rhythm she could sustain healthily. Focusing on Luke’s voice, Eden nodded. “You’re right.” And although she didn’t quite believe it herself, she really wanted to, and putting her faith into Luke was all she could do, because it influenced her own bravery. Walking alongside Luke, still holding onto his hand, Eden fought against the currents, growing in strength and size. “I’m tired, Lu.” Eden complained, almost breathlessly, the water rapidly rising to just below their knees.

Luke nodded in agreement, his own strength beginning to deteriorate. “Not far now,” Luke promised, taking the lead, aware he was the one who dragged Eden into this mess; mom had always taught him to take responsibility for his own actions. When the thought of what could of happened without Eden there to accompany him, Luke felt his tears release, competing to race down his cheeks. He could of died without his best friend there to keep his head steady on his shoulders.

Sniffling, Luke fought through the water as he pulled Eden along, and stepping into the sunshine, Luke saw an opportunity to step onto golden sand once more, the tide not reaching far enough to trap them in completely. Pushing Eden forward, Luke watched as she stumbled onto the sand, falling to her knees with a sound of surprise. Wading out of the water, Luke caught his breath, collapsing beside Eden, finally letting his sobs take over. “I’m sorry, Eddie, I didn’t mean to, I -” Luke sniffled, looking to the girl beside him.

Eden took a moment to catch her breath, unsure of how she managed to keep her emotions so under control. Blinking herself back to reality, Eden curled her fingers into the sand. “Lu,” she murmured, looking to the blond beside her. “You were right. We’re okay!” Eden grinned, her voice growing stronger. Reaching over, Eden wrapped an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “C’mon, my mom and your mom will be really worried.”

Luke sniffled, looking to Eden with red, puffy eyes as Eden hugged him. Nodding, Luke wrapped an arm around her middle, the pair supporting each other as they stood to their feet. “They don’t need to know this happened, do they?” Luke hated how weak he sounded in that moment, but he knew if his parents, and Eden’s mom, found out what just happened, he’d be grounded for a whole month.

Eden looked to Luke, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, offering Luke a small smile. “Nah, it’s our little secret. Besides, you were really brave in there. You’re my hero, Luke Hemmings.”

Luke smiled, nodding his head as he lifted his free hand to wipe away his tears, sniffling. “C’mon, let’s go.”


	4. 4

“Eddie!”

Eden inwardly cringed at her nickname, the one that only Luke used to call her; but she still tried her best to appear bright eyed, knowing Alanie would worry if she didn’t. Closing her locker with a gentle thud, Eden laughed as she felt hands rest on her shoulders.

“Cheer practice in ten minutes, you’ll be there, right?” Alanie peered over Eden’s shoulders, frowning as she didn’t see her friend’s brightly coloured pom poms, usually in the colour of the school’s football team: blue and orange. “Or maybe not.”

Eden turned to face Alanie with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Lanie. Dentist appointment.” She explained gently to the captain of the cheerleading squad, and her best friend. Alanie and Eden had met during their first day at high school, and had been inseparable since, and as Alanie grew more prominent in Eden’s life, the less room Luke seemed to occupy.

He hadn’t even invited Eden to his sixteenth birthday party, so Eden didn’t bother inviting him to her own, although she missed the days where she and Luke could tell each other anything, Eden feared that those days were far behind them, and the thought of letting go of her final piece of youth hurt more than she cared to admit to anyone. The pair had gone from Saturday sleepovers, staying up until the dawn talking about everything that came to mind; to quick, empty greetings in the hallways of school without a second glance.

“Oh,” Alanie seemed almost amused, as if she didn’t believe Eden’s reason. “Really? You’ve got a killer smile, Eddie. But good luck anyway.”

Alanie, dressed immaculately in her blue and orange uniform, always looked so odd next to Eden. The two, despite their friendship, had always been opposites. Alanie was tall, gorgeous, surrounded by an aura of confidence. “Next practice is tomorrow at lunch. Don’t miss it, sweetcheeks.” And beside Eden, who now had dyed blonde hair, who stood a little shorter than her friends, it was easy to see who was, by high school standards, more superior.

As Alanie walked away, Eden exhaled the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding, adjusting her school bag over her shoulder, her pom poms forgotten in her locker. Even in a crowded hallway, Eden’s eyes always looked for the same thing, the same person they’d always sought out.

Locking onto her target, Eden debated with herself for a long moment. Luke was with his friends, Michael and Calum, and the trio had been attached at the hip for a year or so now. They’d told everyone they were going to start a band, and Eden was certain it was Luke’s idea. He had an incredible talent with singing, and when he was eleven, he took up guitar. If anyone was going to become successful and get out of Sydney, it was going to be him. He’d always had courage to follow his heart rather than his head, and Eden had always known it would lead Luke to do incredible things.

Making her decision, Eden carefully placed one foot in front of the other. It had been a long time since she’d had a long, real conversation with Luke, it had been too long. Eden had cried over Luke, more times than she could count, and her mother always told her that things wouldn’t be fixed unless Eden put the wheels into motion, while emphasising that Luke had to put effort in, too.

Maybe if Eden extended the olive branch, Luke would accept it and they could go back to how they always were. They could build it up to be invincible, like they always knew they were.

When Eden got close enough to hear Luke’s voice, she was certain her heart came to a near stop, and as muscle memory began to take control, everything around her was drowned out and replaced by Luke, and as frustrating as it was, Eden knew she could do nothing to fight it away - not that she wanted to.

“Yeah, I was definitely thinking of getting my lip pierced.” Luke grinned with his words, tugging his lower lip between his teeth as Michael and Calum encouraged him on, and Eden couldn’t help but smile slightly with the thought of Luke getting a lip piercing. It would suit him, who he was, who he grew to be. Eden’s smile grew as she wondered if Luke had already asked his mother’s permission, or if he was waiting for the right opportunity.

“Luke, hey,” Eden greeted as she approached. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Waiting patiently for his answer, Eden felt herself shifting nervously from foot to foot, a habit she’d had for such a long time, one that Luke could identify from a mile away. Eden felt hope lift in her chest when Luke glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and it fell just as suddenly when Luke, broad shoulders now tense and smile replaced by a scowl, returned his attention to Michael and Calum, acting as though Eden wasn’t beside him. As if she was invisible.

“Luke, please.” Eden wouldn’t usually resort to begging, for anyone, but she’d always make an exception for Luke if it meant she could have five minutes of his time. “Luke!” Eden wanted the ground to open beneath her feet and swallow her up, but she had to stand her ground, wanting Luke to see how badly she wanted to speak to him.

Luke rolled his eyes as his friends snickered, and he smirked as they did, and Eden frowned, crossing her arms defensively over her chest, shooting the two other boys a glare.

“What do you want, Eden?” Luke asked, his voice, deeper with age, monotonous, as if he’d rather be anywhere in the world than right there, talking to her.

Eden blinked in surprise, her gaze softening as she looked to the tall boy. “To talk to you, Lu. It’s been forever.” Eden tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and as she opened her mouth to speak, she was quickly cut across by Calum.

“Or you’ve heard we’re going to be famous and you just want to weasel your way back in.” He offered with a smirk. “Let’s face it Eden, you’re more beauty than brains, huh?”

“What’re you on about?” Michael quickly asserted himself into the conversation, folding his arms across his chest, a smirk to match Calum’s etched onto his features. “She’s Chinese, mate. She’s a genius.”

Eden gritted her teeth in a lame attempt to control her anger, looking to Luke momentarily, feeling her heart sink when she noticed Luke wasn’t going to intervene. Feeling tears burn in the back of her eyes, Eden blinked once, twice, not willing to give them the satisfaction of winning.

“I’m Japanese, you assholes.” Eden hissed, refocusing her attention to Luke, tugging at the sleeves of her cardigan to distract her hands, although she’d love nothing more than to knock Calum and Michael’s heads together. “You know what, forget it, Luke. I only came here to tell you that I really miss talking to you. I just miss how things used to be, but if you don’t care, then fine. Have fun being famous.”

Turning on her heel, Eden sniffled lightly, adjusting her bag on her shoulder once more as she fought her way through the mass of students. Feeling her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans, Eden paused by the front entrance, fishing her phone from the tight pockets of the denim material, reading the text from her mother to say she was waiting outside.

Not bothering to slip her phone back into her pocket, Eden took a deep breath, not bothering to give Luke a second glance. Trying to collect her emotions before pushing open the doors, Eden inhaled a breath of fresh air, grateful for the Australian sunshine for providing some sort of normality.

Allowing the door to swing shut behind her, Eden recognised that a big part of her wanted Luke to burst through the doors after her, like a scene in those ridiculous romance movies they used to laugh at, the ones their moms used to cry at. When Luke didn’t rush out after her, Eden exhaled a shuddered breath, ducking her head as she walked down the steps that led to the front lawn of the school.

Seeing her mother’s red Volkswagen Beetle, Eden’s fingers curled further around her BlackBerry, and the sadness that weighed her down began to turn into anger, and although Eden knew she would never act on impulse, knocking Luke’s head into a brick wall didn’t seem to be such a terrible idea. Opening the passenger side door, Eden climbed into the seat, not bothering to greet her mother as she usually would, opting instead to look out of the window, towards the doors, a small part of her still holding onto the hope of Luke bursting forth to apologise.

“Baby?” Eden’s mother asked, concerned at the absence of her daughter’s usual, bubbly greeting of a kiss on the cheek. “Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Brows furrowed in confusion, Susan Aoyama turned the key in the ignition to allow the car some rest; turning in her seat to look at her youngest child, determined to get an answer. Elliot was so much easier to break through at sixteen.

Eden felt her lower lip tremble with her mother’s concern. “I tried, mom, I really did.” Cringing as her voice broke, Eden felt the burning of tears, and she didn’t bother to fight them back, instead allowing her emotion to drive her words, not wanting to hold a grudge against her, now ex, best friend.

“What happened?” Susan’s voice softened, and reaching over to place a reassuring hand on Eden’s shoulder, Susan waited patiently for the explanation that was, no doubt, going to follow.

Eden sniffled, and lifting her gaze to meet her mother’s, Eden allowed her sadness, her frustration, her anger, her hurt to bubble to the surface. “Tried talking to Luke.” Eden explained through sniffles, pushing her blonde hair from her face. “He looked at me like I wasn’t there, like I was just… someone else!” Eden dropped her phone onto her knee in frustration.

Susan stayed silent, listening to Eden’s cries and gently squeezing Eden’s shoulder. “Eden, I’m going to tell you something your Grandma told me when I was your age,” the corners of her mouth pulled upwards to a small smile. “Teenage boys are idiots. They lose brain function at fourteen and trust me, sweetheart, they don’t get it back until they’re eighteen and a little wiser.”

Eden listened to her mother’s words, frowning a little as she repeated them in her head. “Really?”

Susan’s smile grew. “Absolutely. Luke just needs some time and forgiveness, and I know that’s something you can provide for him, honey. You really are your father’s daughter. Be patient, Eden. He’ll return to you.”

Eden took a moment to allow her mother’s advice to sink in, and she nodded. “You’re right, you’re totally right.”

Susan smiled, turning the key in the ignition, bringing the faithful Beetle back to life with a stutter of the engine. Carefully pulling out of the parking spot, Susan looked over to Eden. “Of course I am, I’m your mother.”

Eden smiled weakly, resting her head against the window, wondering if she ever became a mother one day, if she’d possess the same patience and wisdom. “Thanks, mom.”


	5. 5

“Alanie, isn’t this dress, maybe, I dunno, a little too short?” Eden tried her hardest to save what was left of her dignity, and silently, she damned herself for allowing her friend to choose her outfit for the party. It was a good excuse to dress up and have fun, something that Eden needed after a week of non-stop studying, but damn it, if she was going to be on her feet all night, she didn’t want to wear these ridiculous heels, and she definitely didn’t want some weird guys staring at her ass all night.

Alanie grinned at Eden’s fretting, sipping on a vodka and Coke, having to raise her voice to ensure she was heard over the music.“Eddie, you look hot. You’re not getting cold feet now, are you? Is it because Luke’s gonna be here?” And although Alanie knew that Luke was somewhat of a sensitive topic, she wasn’t going to let the boy she’d heard so much about ruin this night for either of them. “Crystal!” Alanie called, getting the attention of their friend, smiling sweetly. “Doesn’t Eden look hot in that dress?”

Crystal - a friend of Alanie and Eden - took a moment to study Eden, smiling softly as she did. Crystal wasn’t as bold as Alanie, but she was still kind. The three had been friends since their senior year of high school, when Crystal transferred from another county. “I think you look gorgeous, Eddie.” Crystal promised, her dyed pastel pink hair tied back into a braid. “Michael and the boys should be arriving soon, so, you know…” Crystal placed a gentle hand onto Eden’s shoulder. “Prepare yourself.”

Eden exhaled, but nodded, offering Crystal a grateful smile. The only disadvantage of being friends with Crystal was that she was dating Michael, one of Luke’s closest friends and guitarist for Luke’s band, 5 Seconds of Summer. Luke had kept his promise and he’d become famous, and the band were considered to be one of the best things to come out of Australia in a long time. When the band became international, they were considered local heroes, and wherever Eden turned, she saw Luke Hemmings’ face; in record stores, on billboards, and Eden was happy for him, despite how quickly things turned sour.

Alanie watched Eden for a long moment, and when she showed no reaction to Luke’s name, Alanie poured a shot from the vodka bottle. “Drink this. I am not getting buzzed by myself tonight.” The brunette warned, pointing an accusing finger to Eden. “Crystal, you too, don’t leave me hanging, ladies.”

Crystal and Eden shared an amused glance, but Eden accepted the shot of vodka, knowing she’d never hear the end of it if she didn’t. “Well, cheers.” Eden lifted the glass, before throwing the shot back, the vodka burning the back of her throat. “That’s not cheap.”

“Ashton was in charge of the alcohol,” Crystal supplied easily. “Okay, I’m gonna wait for the boys out front, but have fun, dance, drink. Be merry.” She nudged Eden with a grin. “Forget studying.”

“We can’t all be dating a band boy, Crystal. We peasant folk have to get real jobs.” Alanie replied with a smirk, much to Eden’s amusement, quickly downing her own shot of vodka, the vodka and Coke she’d been nursing previously forgotten on the table, littered with various bottles of all sizes, colours, and flavours. “Right, Eddie?”

Eden looked to Crystal once more, lifting her shoulders into a light hearted shrug. “Can’t argue with that one, sorry babe.” And feeling the warmth from the alcohol spread through her veins, Eden looked to Alanie. “Another shot?”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Alanie grinned, taking Eden’s shot glass.

Crystal giggled, shaking her head. “See you two later.”

Eden waved Crystal off, and noticing that Alanie was preoccupied between which liquor she wanted to substitute vodka with for their next round of shots, Eden decided that the chance of a quick escape was at its peak. Slipping into the crowd of people, some swaying along to the music, already under the influence of whatever they’d been drinking beforehand, some just stood among their friends, laughing along to words spoken, barely audible as the music played on shuffle, Eden was quick to avoid any interaction.

Trying to adjust the hem of her dress once more, Eden maneuvered herself through the crowd to get to the back patio. She didn’t want to be present when Luke walked in. She hadn’t seen him in a while, and she wondered if he’d changed at all, or if he was still the same blue eyed piece of Heaven she’d known for forever.

Sliding open the glass door separating her from freedom, Eden squeezed between the small space she’d allowed herself, shutting the door so nobody would notice her swift exit. Underneath the outdoor lights, Eden found a seat by the firepit, and decided that would be as good of a place as any to try and slow down her fleeting thoughts.

Maybe she could leave before Luke arrived. She harboured no hard feelings towards the boy, but every time she saw his face, she was reminded of what she’d lost. It didn’t matter that Luke had made it big, it didn’t matter that he was a rockstar, or that he had two albums available to stream on whatever fucking service. What mattered was Luke was the one who got away, and Eden was unsure if she could ever forgive herself for allowing their foundations to crumble so quickly.

Sinking into the seat, Eden allowed her hair to fall from the tight bun that Alanie had put together before the party, claiming that she was a hair god and she’d made a masterpiece. Smiling with the thought, Eden slipped the scrunchie around her wrist, the music now muffled by bricks and mortar, and the warm exchange of body heat had been replaced with clean air, free of the smell of stale cigarettes.

When the crowd of people cheered in unison, Eden exhaled, resting her head in her hands, her elbows digging into her knees. That was the announcement she knew was coming, Luke and his bandmates had arrived, and Eden was certain that even if she was in the room, Luke wouldn’t notice. And if he did, she was sure he wouldn’t give her a second glance. Not that she deserved it.

Lifting her head, Eden fished her phone from the confinement of the pocket of the leather jacket she wore, a white one she had brought the previous year. She hadn’t worn it, despite how much it had cost, and Eden struggled to justify it’s purchase without a good use, and although tonight had been the perfect opportunity, Eden figured she’d find another chance to show it off.

Bringing her phone to life with a quick tap of the pad of her thumb against the touchscreen, Eden tapped the string of numbers that formed her password with a careless precision, and it was only her that understood that they weren’t just random numbers that added security to her device - they made up Luke’s birthday. 160796. He would be nineteen now. Eden wondered how he celebrated.

Ignoring the pulse of sadness that bounced off each atom that made up her existence, Eden found the messaging app with ease, opening the thread of messages she had with Alanie. Tugging her lower lip between her teeth, Eden exhaled.

Eddie ✿: I can’t do this, Alanie. Not tonight. I’m sorry. See you on Monday, alright? Have fun. 22:18

La La Lanie ❥: I shouldn’t of dragged you here, babe. Get home safe. P.S, it’s Crystal. Lanie’s already fucked. I’ll FT you in the morning, Ed. 22:19

Eden released her lip from her teeth, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards to a small smile at the antics of her best friend. Alanie was always the one who held no qualms about having fun, and Crystal was the mother hen, picking up the responsibility whenever Alanie let go of her own.

Eddie ✿: ♥♥♥ 22:21


	6. 6

Slipping her phone back into the pocket of her jacket, Eden took a moment to close her eyes as the wind blew around her. It was October, and the air was humid. It was strange, the rest of the world witnessed winter when Australia experienced their summer, but Eden was grateful for the temperature drop the evening brought. Standing to her feet, Eden tugged at the hem of her dress once more, wondering why she let Alanie convince her to wear this one, of all the ones she owned.

“‘Scuse me, pretty girl,” Eden blinked, lifting her gaze to meet a particularly handsome face, and Eden offered him a friendly smile. “This seat taken?” He pointed his thumb in the direction of the chair opposite from the one Eden had just occupied.

Eden took a moment to gather her thoughts quickly, having allowed them to consume her mind during the time she spent alone. Blinking, Eden shrugged. “Well, I was just leaving, so…” Lifting her shoulders into a shrug, neatening out her jacket.

“Aw, c’mon. You can’t stay a little longer? Could use some company.” The man, with green eyes, barely visible under the dark sky; a devilish smirk to match, offered Eden a wink. “I’m Zack. What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here by yourself?”

As close as he was, Eden could smell Zack’s breath, and the mix of nicotine and something sweet made her stomach flip in the worst way. “Like I said, I was just leaving.” She offered through a tight lipped smile.

“You know,” Zack disregarded Eden’s answer quickly, not even entertaining himself with an answer; wanting the pretty girl to stay around as long as he could get her to. “That’s a nice jacket. You wear it so well.”

Eden shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously, closing her eyes for a moment to pray to any higher power that might of been listening for an excuse to leave the situation. When a distraction, preferably a satellite, didn’t fall from the sky and land on top of Zack, Eden exhaled and opened her eyes. “Oh, this old thing?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Eden saw the patio door slide open, and Eden hoped that her prayers had been answered and she would see Alanie stepping out - but from Crystal’s text, she knew the chance of that was slim to none.

When Luke Hemmings, dressed in black skinny jeans and a flannel shirt, stepped out, Eden felt whatever hope that had collected in her chest evaporate as she exhaled, and as Luke turned his head in her direction, she focused her attention onto Zack once more. “It was really nice talking to you, but I gotta go.”

From the corner of her eye, Eden could see that Luke’s gaze was still fixated on the situation, but he wasn’t looking to her; he was looking to Zack, jaw clenched with annoyance and arms folded across his chest as he pressed himself against a wall. Luke had always been confrontational when it mattered, but Eden was surprised to see the familiar stance, because she was so sure she didn’t matter to him anymore.

“See, sweetheart,” Zack began, lips tugging upwards to a smirk that indicated he was up to no good, and Eden believed it. “I can read minds. And your mind is on me, doll, no need to hide it.”

Eden laughed, humourless and empty. She knew it was probably, the alcohol talking, but silently deciding she’d heard enough, Eden shook her head in disbelief to Zack’s arrogance. “Listen, man, I gotta go. Drink some water.” And turning on her heel, Eden paused when she felt a large hand wrap around her wrist, the warmth of Zack’s palm almost uncomfortably hot. “Hey, let go… I don’t want any trouble, just, please. Let go.”

But before Zack had a chance to tug Eden back towards him, or even open his mouth to speak, he was being dragged away by the scruff of his jacket, and Eden almost tumbled with the force, managing to free her wrist from Zack’s grasp and straighten herself out.

“Luke, it’s not worth it!” Eden tried to intervene, trying to grab Luke’s sleeve, only to have the broad shouldered beauty pull away. “Luke!” And watching as Luke tugged Zack away from Eden with a force neither of the two knew Luke had in him, Eden knew he was driven by alcohol and adrenaline and she wouldn’t be able to stop him. Fishing her phone from her pocket, Eden quickly inputted her password, opening her messaging thread with Crystal.

“You think it’s funny to grab a girl?” Luke shoved Zack backwards with a harsh movement, using his height to his advantage, distributing his weight evenly to each foot so he appeared taller, using any means to intimidate. Shoving Zack once more, Luke followed as the man stumbled backwards.

“Get off my fuckin’ back, man! It was a joke, I wasn’t gonna hurt her!” But Luke didn’t listen, using Zack’s bullshit excuse to fuel his anger, Luke shoved the man into the pool, the splash he made easing Luke’s anger; and although Zack was quick to resurface and begin to spew empty threats towards the blond, Luke merely sneered down at the man, earning more threats and curses.

“What the hell is going on out here?” A voice Eden above the chorus of party goers that had noticed the ruckus and decided to see just what was going on. All of this was because Eden had allowed herself to be persuaded to even come tonight, and ducking her head with the thought, she took a step back into the shadows, blending in.

“Ask him!” Luke pointed to the figure in the water, wading his way through the pool. “He grabbed Eden, Ashton, what the hell did you expect me to do -”

“Calm down, Luke,” Ashton instructed, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder to soothe his younger bandmate. During quiet nights on the tour bus, Ashton had heard everything Luke had to say about Eden, and he knew the things that no one else knew, and Ashton understood Luke’s need to protect the girl. “Go see if she’s okay, mate. I’ve got this.”

Eden pressed herself to the fence separating Ashton’s back yard from his neighbours, unable to train her eyes to look anywhere but Luke. He seemed to exasperated, so angry. Eden hadn’t seen him like this for so long, it was almost surreal, reminding herself this was Luke. Her Luke. The Luke that had picked her a daisy in the park all those years ago.

Watching as the tall figure approached her, Eden didn’t bother to look away, and when his gaze locked onto hers, Eden was sure that her breath was about to leave her body. It had been too long since they were this close, and muscle memory told Eden to reach out and touch him, to ensure he was real, but she refrained.

“You okay, Eddie?” Luke asked, reaching to rest a gentle hand on Eden’s bicep, his eyes flickering away from hers for a brief moment, to study her for any signs of discomfort. He was certain, after all these years, he could read her like a book, proud because he was the only one who could.

Eddie. God, that name only felt right when it left his lips. Feeling Luke’s hand rest on her arm, Eden exhaled. “What were you thinking, Luke?” Eden asked, her voice barely audible above the crowd of people - but the most incredible thing was, with easily one hundred people surrounding them, Eden’s focus was easily taken by Luke. She could admit, to herself, that she had missed this. Missed him. “You could of gotten hurt.”

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, as if he was thinking of his retaliation. Opening his eyes, Luke leaned to kiss the top of Eden’s head, Luke exhaled into her dyed blonde hair, appreciating how it looked against her skin, as polished as always, the makeup she wore accentuating every beautiful thing about her. “Didn’t though, did I?” Pulling away, Luke dropped his hand from Eden’s arm. “I couldn’t let him do that to you, Eddie, no way.”

“I’m not ten years old anymore, Luke,” Eden reminded gently, stepping closer to him. He really had grown into himself, taller, with the same old boyish blue eyes and playful smile. “I’m a big girl now. I can fight my own battles and everything.”

Luke raised his eyebrows, amusement evident across his features. “Oh, really?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest. “That’s twice I’ve saved you. Third time’s a charm, I might get a reward.”

Eden rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes, really!” Eden debated with ease, astonished that nothing between them had changed too much for them to lose their sense of comfort in the other’s presence. Really, all that had changed was that they’d both grown a little taller, a little broader, a little wiser with more experience in living. “Don’t doubt me, Hemmo, I’ll kick your ass. And it was kinda hot, what you did, but it doesn’t mean you can get away with it.” Eden pointed out gently.

Luke grinned when he heard Eden call him Hemmo, a play of his surname that only she had called him for so long. “Oh? Kinda hot, huh?” Luke teased, his voice softening when Eden continued. “I know,” Luke promised with a grin, although his own voice soft against such a vivid background noise of chatters and laughter. “Can we talk? Just you and me?”

Eden debated with herself for a long moment, wondering if allowing Luke a few spare minutes was the right decision. She didn’t want to be hurt again, she didn’t want to be let down. “On one condition.” And when Luke nodded, silently prompting her to speak, Eden took one of Luke’s hands, gently slipping her fingers through his. “We get out of here.”


	7. 7

Taking a bite of her Big Mac, Eden leaned back into the cushioned chair of the booth she and Luke had chosen, in the quietest corner of the McDonalds. The restaurant was empty, with the exception of the occasional car occupying the drive through. The silence was comfortable, the friends opting for a meal to drown out any lasting effects of the little alcohol they’d had. Eden wanted to have a clear mind and an open heart to whatever Luke wanted to talk about.

“Is it good?” Luke grinned, dipping one of his chicken nuggets into the dip of his choice, grateful that Eden had allowed him the opportunity to redeem himself, to revive what they’d lost along the way. Nursing his drink, Luke’s lips met the end of the straw, and he took a long sip, before mimicking Eden and leaning back against his seat. “God, Eddie, I’m so sorry.”

Eden lifted her gaze with Luke’s words, ignoring his question to focus on his statement. Lowering her Big Mac down into the wrapper, Eden studied Luke for a moment that felt like it lasted longer than it should of. Wishing that she could shrink herself, Eden knew she’d have to face up to her fear of further rejection and take part in this conversation eventually.

“Should be me apologising,” Eden began, only to be abruptly cut across by Luke.

“No, listen to me, Eddie, please.” Luke had always been so talented with keeping a straight face, but his voice always gave him away. He never could disguise his emotion, whichever one he felt, he had always been so expressive. It made sense that he was a singer. His voice was almost meek, but insistent, pleading. “I pushed you away, and I’m so sorry, Eddie. If I could turn back time, I would. I’d do so many things differently. I wouldn’t fuck up as bad as I did.”

Eden swallowed the lump of emotion that already began to form at the back of her throat, and she knew that the night would end in tears, but it was their choice if they would be shed from joy or sadness. “It goes both ways, Luke.” Eden reminded gently, trying to choose her words carefully. “I could of done more. I should’ve fought harder for you, and I didn’t. That’s on me.”

Luke rubbed at his eyes, a habit of frustration. “But I was the one who pushed you away, Eden.” Luke blinked the stars from his vision, blue eyes focusing on the beauty in front of him, wishing he could just make up for every moment he’d missed out on, and his stomach twisted with the thought. It had been someone else who experienced Eden’s first kiss, someone else had felt her love for the first time and the reason why Luke had wanted to fix things so badly had come right back around, despite the distraction of bad food and good company.

“Luke,” Eden smiled, reaching across the table to take his hand once more, their fingers interlocking so naturally. “You’re overthinking. I can see those cogs turning.”

Luke squeezed Eden’s hand gently, lifting her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand with a touch of the lips that was barely there. Something about the gesture was innocent, but in a way they’d never experienced together. There was meaning behind it, and Eden could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up, as if it was an omen that something was about to happen. Something good.

“Sorry,” Luke apologised after a moment, Eden’s hand still held within his own, his lips gently brushing over the back of her hand as he spoke. “I’ve missed you so much, Eden. I should’ve fought harder.”

Releasing his hold on Eden’s hand, Luke studied the beauty sat opposite him, appreciating every subtle change his eyes picked up on. Her cheeks were decorated with more freckles, resembling constellations etched into her skin by the hand of God himself, the blonde hair she wore caused such a beautiful contrast against tawny skin. This version of Eden was so far from the version he knew, and he felt regret begin to bubble within the confinement of his ribs, unable to tell apart his heartbeat and the sadness of what he missed out on.

Eden, as Luke studied her, studied him in return; surprised that he remained untouched by growing up. His eyes were still the shade of blue that the sky would envy, only with faint discoloured circles underneath. His jawline, stubble now scattered across, was still as sharp. The lip ring he’d worn now gone, his lips, full and so kissable, free of the polished metal, accentuating the curve of his smile further. Eden had always felt that Luke’s lip ring took away the charm of his smile.

“You’re here now, Luke. That’s what matters.” Eden spoke after a long moment, the silence comfortable, words not needed to fill the gap between the two. Even after all this time, it was still incredible that the years of friendship written into their history remained so in tact, as if distance and fate themselves couldn’t break something built from the ground up.

“And I’m not leaving again.” Luke promised, offering Eden a smile, grateful that she seemed to have forgiven him, even when he hadn’t forgiven himself. “But there is something we need to talk about.” Luke lifted his shoulders into a shrug he tried to disguise as easy going, relaxed, even though his knee was bouncing underneath the table with the impatience he felt, and he was sure Eden could feel his movements. “You finished your food? We can take a walk, you know, on that beach we nearly drowned on?” Luke smirked, remembering the day they’d almost gotten trapped in the cave system like it was yesterday. He was sure his own mother had remained oblivious all these years.

“Hey, you might get your wish to save my ass a third time.” Eden teased, pushing the tray of half eaten food away from herself. “Depends how fast that water comes in. At least I can swim, this time.”

Luke chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he stood to his feet, chicken nuggets forgotten. “Late night swim?”

“In your dreams, Hemmings.” Eden retaliated with a grin, slipping into her white leather jacket with ease. “Last one down the dune’s a rotten egg.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Luke smirked.


	8. 8

Eden, shoes and jacket forgotten on top of the dunes, laughed as she ran through the sand, the only light to illuminate her path being the light of the crescent moon.

The beach was a favourite of both families; Eden and Luke had spent lazy afternoons and busy mornings walking this particular shoreline. Eden was sure she could navigate it blindly. “You’re losing, Lu!”

Luke had kicked off his own shoes, left behind carelessly alongside Eden’s. It had been too long since he’d felt freedom in a way that felt real, that felt so empowering. He’d grown accustomed to performing in front of large crowds, the buzz had become too familiar, but this rush of happiness was something Luke knew he would never experience without Eden by his side.

“Not for long!” Luke called back, his laughter blending in with the sound of wave after wave, as calm as the world around them. The only concern, for either of them, was how they would explain themselves to their parents in the morning. Using his long legs as an advantage against his petite competitor, Luke quickened his pace, the smile he wore, he was sure, etched permanently onto his features.

Eden gasped as she felt a pair of hands grab at her waist, and she felt herself falling backwards, trying to keep balance as she fell against Luke’s firm chest, and tumbling into the golden sand, the two gasped for air through their laughter. “God,” Eden breathed, rolling off Luke and onto the soft landing the sand provided, still untouched by the tide. “You’re such a brat.”

Luke grinned with Eden’s words, turning his head to look at her. He didn’t care, in that moment, that the sand was in his hair, or against his finest clothes. What mattered the most was Eden, and her laughter, and the time they had left to spend together. “I know, but at least we can be rotten eggs together.” Luke laughed, slightly breathless still.

Eden turned onto her side, propping herself up using her elbow, and hovering over Luke, Eden smiled down at him, her hair falling gracefully over her shoulder. “Hi there,” she spoke softly, reaching her free hand upwards to gently cup Luke’s face within her palm, tracing her thumb along a sharp jawline that was almost unfamiliar, but not completely. Memorising every ridge, Eden’s smile broadened. “So grown up now.”

“Hi,” Luke murmured, and when he felt Eden’s gentle touch against his face, Luke couldn’t help how naturally he leaned into her touch, wanting to make the most of being the temporary center of her world. “Missed this a lot.” He confessed quietly, looking up to Eden.

It was surreal, almost. Eden, against the inky blues of the night sky, under the light of the moon; could be compared to the most beautiful painting and still be the view Luke wanted to admire. With nothing but the sound of their breathing and the water ebbing and flowing against the shoreline, Luke was sure this was the best night he’d ever had. Hell, he’d even call it perfect.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Huh?”

Eden laughed, still hovering over Luke, although she moved her hand away from his cheek, instead shifting her position so she could lay her palm flat against his chest, right over his heart.

And through the flimsy flannel shirt that Luke wore, Eden was certain she could feel the rhythm of his heart against the tips of her fingers. “You said you wanted to talk about something. Been waiting for you to open your mouth, but you just,” Eden shrugged. “You haven’t.”

Luke felt his cheeks heat up, and he was grateful to the dark sky for disguising his blush. Toying with his lower lip, Luke wondered if he dared tell Eden what he’d been holding in for what felt like forever. “I just wanted to appreciate you.” He admitted after a moment’s silence. “Missed you so much, Eden. It’s been so long since we’ve acted like -”

“Best friends?” Eden offered with a small smile. Without thinking, she’d been moving closer to Luke, and with her face so close to his, her breath fanning against his skin, Eden was unsure if whether or not she should pull back or keep the momentum going. It was starting to feel like more than just best friends, and it was a risk, but she was willing to take it if it meant she could kiss Luke once. “I know.”

Luke exhaled, his breathing seamlessly in sync with Eden’s in a way that was almost intimate. Would words, the speech he’d had planned since they were eleven years old about confessing his love for his best friend ruin the whole situation, or would Luke rather bite the damn bullet, like a grown up, and show her instead of telling her. “Can we just stay here forever?” Luke murmured, mentally trying to measure the distance between their lips.

Eden laughed, her eyes meeting Luke’s, and as she sunk further into the depths of the blue hues, Eden’s smile softened and her laughter ceased. “You know, I wish we could.” She promised quietly. “But we’re big kids now.”

And those words were enough to remind Luke just how much time had passed since the last time they’d enjoyed each other’s company in this way. “I know.” Luke promised quietly, leaning up a little bit, hyper aware that the space between them was closing, and neither of them were doing anything to stop it. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Eden murmured, her eyes, for a brief second, so quick that Luke almost missed it, falling to Luke’s lips before lifting once more to meet his gaze. “Do you trust me?”

The corners of Luke’s lips threatened to turn upwards into a smile, and he reached a hand to mimic Eden’s earlier actions, cupping her cheek within a palm that was larger than hers, his thumb tracing her lower lip carefully, finally allowing his smile to broaden across his cheeks. “I love you. Guess trust has to come with the territory.” Luke murmured.

Eden, with Luke’s words, blinked in surprise. “That’s not funny, Lu. If you’re fucking with me, just tell me now, -”

“Eden -” Luke chuckled, his lower lip between his teeth.

“- Because I’ve loved you for the longest time and if you’re kidding, I need you to tell me right now because I don’t want to -”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Luke propped himself up slightly, elbows against the sand as he pressed his lips to Eden’s. The kiss was simple, but the meaning behind the gesture felt like such a milestone to Luke, because he’d kissed his fair share of girls, and none of them had felt this right. Like Eden’s lips were Luke’s sanctuary. “Believe me now?” Luke murmured softly into Eden’s mouth, smiling against her lips.

Eden nodded, not bothering to use words as she kissed Luke, smiling into his mouth as the sound of the waves lulled them into safety. “I love you too, Luke.” Eden murmured against his lips eventually, her fingers curling into the material of his t-shirt. “It’s about fucking time. What took you so long?”


	9. ending.

Luke ran his fingers through his curls, almost at shoulder length as he studied his reflection. “You know,” he began, turning to look at Eden over his shoulder. “I think I’m overdue a haircut. What do you think, baby?”

Eden lifted her gaze to meet Luke’s, smiling as she studied him carefully. “I swear to God, if you cut your hair, I’m breaking up with you.” And the laughter that fell from Luke’s heavenly lips was enough to make Eden giggle, standing to her feet and approaching Luke from behind. “What else are you thinking about, Hemmings?”

5 Seconds of Summer were in Japan, and while Luke’s bandmates explored Tokyo, Luke and Eden had opted to stay behind in the venue, valuing their time alone above all else - Luke’s twenty second birthday party the night before had been a success, but Eden was sure the hangover that nagged at the back of her skull would take a few days to evaporate, and as gorgeous as Tokyo was, the bright lights were a little too much. They always had tomorrow. In fact, they had the rest of their lives.

Luke grinned as Eden’s arms wrapped around his middle from behind, and with happiness, Luke exhaled, watching his fiancée through the reflection in the mirror. “I’m thinking about us.”

Eden laughed, her forehead against the back of Luke’s shoulder. “Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Luke giggled, shaking his head in amusement. “Hey,” he murmured softly. “Do you remember when we were kids?”

Eden smiled with the question, pulling away from Luke. “How could I forget?” Eden’s retaliation was just as quiet as Luke’s initial question, and twisting her engagement ring around her finger, Eden’s heart swelled with the thought that was going to marry the man who mattered the most. “Remember when we almost drowned?” Eden’s eyebrows lifted with amusement.

Luke turned to face Eden, wrapping his arms around her middle, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he interlocked his fingers at the base of her spine, securing her within his embrace, leaving her no option but to remain in his arms, because whenever she was away from him, Luke’s whole existence craved hers. Having her close was the only remedy.

With Eden’s accusing question, Luke chuckled. “It was fun though, right? And you said I was your hero.” Luke grinned with triumph, resting his chin on top of Eden’s head, the smell of her perfume surrounding him in the best way. Inhaling, Luke buried his face into Eden’s dyed blonde hair, smiling as he did.

“It was fun,” Eden confirmed with a smile, her fingers preoccupying themselves with tightening around Luke’s half unbuttoned shirt, the flimsy material thin enough that she could feel his skin beneath hers. The warmth Luke provided was unlike any other, and since the night that Luke had asked Eden to be his, she’d seen him in an entirely new light. Brighter than before. “But only cause I was with you.”

Luke’s smile broadened. “I love you, gorgeous girl.”

Eden smiled, burying her face into Luke’s chest, nuzzling into him. “I love you too.” And even though her words with muffled, Eden swore that they were the most honest words to leave her lips. Eden smiled when she realised her mom was right: Luke would, and did, return to her.


End file.
